mr_peabody_shermanfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Peachfuzz
Captain Peter "Wrongway" Peachfuzz is a recurring character in The Rocky & Bullwinkle Show. Biography "His name says it all. He is the owner and captain of the S.S. Guppy and has no clue what he's doing. It was rumored that he was a member of the Navy, but all evidence shows he's never been in the Navy. Nor has he ever been on a boat before. On his last voyage, he and his crew spent 43 days going in a circle. They went 200 miles and were still in the bay. In fear of their lives, his crew installed a fake captain's wheel so that Captain Peachfuzz only "thought" he was steering. Last reports of his whereabouts say he got lost inside of a paper bag and cannot find his way out." History The Rocky & Bullwinkle Show According to the narration of Jet Fuel Formula, Peachfuzz was, from his youngest days, an incompetent sailor. As a child, even his toy boats sank. At the age of 18 he joined the navy. He was awarded numerous medals, all of which were donated by the enemy. Sailing the wrong way through the Panama Canal and becoming the only captain of an icebreaker in the South Seas earned him the nickname "Wrong Way" (an allusion to the American pilot Douglas "Wrong Way" Corrigan). After receiving a large inheritance from an aunt he purchased and took command of the S.S. Andalusia (called Athabaska in some episodes). His crew considered mutiny but decided rather to install a dummy control room, so that Peachfuzz would think he was in command, while the crew actually controlled the ship from another location. Unfortunately, Peachfuzz takes a wrong turn and winds up in the real control room. In another episode Peachfuzz tries to dive overboard to help Rocky save Bullwinkle, but being Peachfuzz he only succeeds in diving up and back onto the ship. In Upsidaisium, it is revealed that Peachfuzz eventually sailed his ship up Wall Street whereupon S.S. Andalusia was given a permanent street address: 17½ Wall Street. In an effort to get rid of him, his board of directors arranged for him to get a government job counting penguin eggs (Q.2) because "we couldn't find any place further away." However, the secretary, a niece of the captain, mistyped the order and as a result Peachfuzz is made head of G.2, the main spy agency (Government Intelligence System). As "the muddle-headed head" of G.2, Peachfuzz demonstrates more examples of his usual incompetence when he tries to confiscate telephone books (because they list his name and telephone number) and sets up dozens of pairs of spies (who only spy on each other); likewise in Greenpernt Oogle, it is revealed that, having attacked the Supreme Court Building (thinking they're enemy agents, again satirizing real-life criticism of the Warren Court's numerous controversial decisions of the era), he is reassigned to the one place felt fit for a man who is wrong all the time: the Weather Bureau. For a time he replaced the Greenpernt Oogle as the chief adviser for New Greenpernt, with the instructions to do the opposite of what he said. The Goof Gas Attack story arc mentions Peachfuzz as being an alumnus of Waxahatchee Normal School (as part of a pun that, having reverted "back to normal" after being hit by goof gas, he had returned to his alma mater for a short visit). Rocky and Bullwinkle Captain Peachfuzz makes his first appearance in 50 years as the priest at Bullwinkle's wedding. Physical Appearance Captain Peachfuzz is cross-eyed, short and tubby. He wears a sailor suit and has a large nose. Trivia * According to Jay Ward's widow Billie Ward, the captain was named for Rocky and Bullwinkle producer Peter Piech. Category:Characters Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Humans